He's Evil, Blaine, E V I L
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: Something evil is stalking Blaine Anderson, something that wants his blood. Can Kurt protect him, or will the evil seduce the man he loves away from him?
1. The Infiltration of Dalton

**A/N This story is rated M for language and adult themes. Hope you enjoy it.**

The Infiltration of Dalton

TONY...Blaine Anderson

Kurt gave his boyfriend a congratulatory hug. "I'm so happy for you. You're going to make a great Tony."

"Thanks Kurt. It should have been you, though."

"Would you stop? I watched your audition. You deserve this part! And you HAVE to invite the Warblers to opening night! Especially Jeff, Nick, and Trent! I miss them!"

"That's an excellent idea! I'll take them some tickets after school tomorrow. They'll be having Warbler practice."

"Good. Let's go get coffee and then go to my place and work on your lines! We can work on the kissing scenes." He smirked seductively at the younger boy.

Blaine laughed, and let his boyfriend lead home out of the building.

.

.

.

The tall boy swaggered through the halls of Dalton Academy, a malicious grin on his face. It had been so easy insinuating himself into the student body, none of them the wiser as to his true identity. He had chosen his guise well. The young man whose body he currently occupied had put up a bit of a fight, but he had managed to posses him completely. He had chosen this body for it's seductive looks and sensual grace.

The school was the perfect hunting grounds, so many hormonal young men to chose from to feed his various appetites, though he had yet to find that particular brand of flesh that he needed to sustain himself, but he had time yet. He could be patient. In the meanwhile, a lithe red headed boy caught his eye in passing. He would do for an appetizer. He followed the other boy stealthily, waiting for a chance to catch him alone.

The boy entered the library, unaware that he was being stalked. He was such easy prey, too. All the predator had to do was move up behind him deep in the back recesses of the stacks, and whisper a few choice seductive words in his ear, while lightly stroking his finger down the other boy's spine. The boy fell easily under his spell, and had allowed himself to be lead deeper into the shadows.

It didn't matter that his prey was straight. They all succumbed to him in time. Sebastian pushed the boy down to his knees, guiding that rosy mouth to his groin. Sebastian always did enjoy playing with his food.

Once the boy had finished servicing him, he drew him up once more, then turned, pinning him to the wall, and leaning in. He smiled, his face contorted into an evil grin, before white fangs flashed. They boy's cry of fear was abruptly cut off.


	2. First Blood

First Blood

Blaine was excited to be returning to Dalton, even if only for a visit. He loved Kurt dearly, but he had missed his friends, and the pristine halls. Dalton had been his sanctuary, his home away from home, for two years.

He paused on the step where he'd first laid eyes on Kurt, smiling at the memory. Kurt had seemed so young and naive then. Blaine had thought the boy to be a couple of years younger than him. It had surprised him to learn that the pale angel was actually a year older.

The sound of music drifted up from the senior commons, and Blaine slowly made his way towards the door. He could hear the sound of Nick's powerful voice filling the hall.

.

.

.

Sebastian lounged on the arm of the love seat, enjoying the music as he contemplated which of the luscious young men would be the next to feed his sordid appetite, when a scent teased his nostrils. His pupils dilated at the addicting aroma. He inhaled deeply. Masculine. Strong. _Virgin._ He turned to the doorway to see the handsome young man there, and every predatory instinct in him came alive.

He could survive on any blood, but the blood of a virgin was what kept him eternally young. He tried to slip in to the mind of the man, to draw him in, but found he could not manipulate the boy. Intriguing. It had been many centuries since he had found someone who he could not control. He scanned the curly haired boy's mind, seeking a name.

 _Blaine Anderson._ Sebastian joined in the song, stalking the man, drawing him into the room.

.

.

.

Blaine didn't remember being pulled into the dance. He was having trouble thinking. The Unfamiliar boy beside him smiled, and Blaine's mind seemed to go blank for a moment. There was something he needed to remember. Someone. _Kurt._

As soon as the name came to him, accompanied by the image of his perfect angel, Blaine's mind cleared. Blaine was confused. How could he have forgotten, even for the slightest moment, his glasz eyed boyfriend.

Blaine looked away from the stranger, and smiled at Nick and Trent, continuing to dance, following the Warblers in the familiar steps as they moved into the hall once more, teasing Ms. Lester, the librarian, as they sang and danced around her. She playfully scolded them and sent them back to their rehearsal.

The song ended, and he was surrounded by his friends. They asked him if he was coming back. He knew he was disappointing them when he said no. He tried to concentrate, but the stranger's eyes seemed to bore in to him. He smiled, and invited them to his opening night.

The strange boy intercepted him as he went to make his exit. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd agreed to go get coffee with this Sebastian Smythe. He couldn't understand why he had said yes. He'd intended to say no, he was sure. He had meant to be polite but decline, to state that he had a boyfriend. But there he sat, across from this compelling young man, sipping a coffee. He couldn't even recall the conversation. He felt like he was in a trance.

He forced his eyes down to look at his coffee cup. _Coffee...Kurt._ Oh god, what was he doing here?

.

.

.

Sebastian tried to hold the spell over the other man, but something kept the boy from fully succumbing to him. Perhaps his powers weren't completely at full strength yet. He'd only had the one feeding since taking this form. He would let his prey go this time, but he wasn't finished with Blaine Anderson yet. But just to make certain...

"...could we meet again? I could use some more insights from you, Blaine. You know, Warbler to Warbler?"

"Uh, sure."

Sebastian smiled, and reached out shake his hand.

.

.

.

Blaine reached out to shake the taller man's hand. His finger brushed the cuff link on his sleeve. "Ah!"

Something sharp had stabbed in to his finger. When he looked down, a drop of blood shone bright red. He started to pull his hand away, but before he could move, Sebastian reached out and grabbed his wrist. Blaine couldn't move as the other man leaned in and flicked his tongue over the wounded flesh. He gasped in shock, and was ashamed as the intimate gesture stirred his body.

He pulled away, stumbling backwards toward the door.

His mind was churning with confusion as he made his way to his car. What was happening to him? He needed Kurt. He didn't understand why, but he knew that as soon as he saw his boyfriend, everything would be fine.

He was halfway back to Lima before he calmed down. He couldn't remember why he was so upset. Maybe he was getting sick. That must be it. He was feverish. That was why he was confused. He should go home and sleep.

Once he reached his house, he made his way to his room, and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. His head ached, as if he'd been cramming for exams for three days in a row without sleep. He fell asleep, fully clothed.

He was dreaming. He and Kurt were dancing in a field of lilacs. Kurt pulled him in closer, kissing him softly on the lips. He murmured in pleasure and deepened the kiss, loving the taste of his boyfriend. He continued to kiss Kurt as they danced, nipping at the soft bottom lip.

His love opened his mouth, and Blaine slid his tongue inside, dueling with the other boy. They weren't dancing anymore. Kurt moaned as Blaine pinned him to a tree, the Kiss growing deeper, hotter. He bit down on the older boy's tongue. He tasted copper in his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss, licking his lip as he slowly opened his eyes. He jerked back in shock as he saw blood sliding down Kurt's chin.

A laugh sounded behind him, and he spun around to find Sebastian leaning against another tree. The taller boy moved toward him, then past. Blaine watched as Kurt looked up at Sebastian, and smiled as the other man leaned in to lick at the blood on his chin before kissing the pale skinned angel.

Kurt kissed the other man back, then he turned and smirked at Blaine, but it wasn't Kurt's face looking at him. Gone were the gorgeous glasz eyes. Instead they had been replaced with pits of blackness that blocked even the whites. As Blaine stumbled back and fell on his backside, The creature that had been Kurt laughed at him. The sound was evil, but the thing that sent terror racing through the shorter boy were the fangs glistening in Kurt's mouth.

He woke up screaming.


	3. Light Walker

**A/N I'm not going to be able to post to this story as quickly as my last one. I was on Vacation last week while working on that story, and now am back to work, so don't have as much time to work on this, but I will attempt to post one chapter per night.**

 **If I forgot to mention, this is definitely an A/U story. I Hope you all enjoy it. As always, Reviews are always appreciated.**

Light Walker

Blaine wasn't sure how long it had taken him to fall back asleep the night before, but by the time his alarm had gone off this morning, he could only remember bits and pieces of the nightmare. Dancing with Kurt in a meadow of lilacs. Kissing. And evil black eyes that should have been blue or green or grey.

By the time he got to school, both the nightmare and the strange encounter at Dalton had been forgotten. At least until something Kurt mentioned tugged at his memory. They had been talking about the play, and somehow had got on the subject of Kurt's bucket list.

"Oh, number five. Oh this ones embarrassing. I wrote this one before I met you. Have relations in a dewy meadow of lilacs..."

Blaine didn't hear the rest. The image of himself dancing with his boyfriend in a meadow of lilacs flashed through his mind. For some reason the image sent a sense of fear shooting through him. He wasn't sure how he managed to hide it from the other boy. He continued the conversation without really remembering what he said.

Why would the idea of being intimate with his boyfriend suddenly scare him? Was it just that he was feeling pressured by what Artie had said to him the other day? The thought nagged him for the rest of the day. And his headache was coming back. He decided he needed coffee.

.

.

.

Sebastian tucked his shirt in and straightened his tie, smirking at the boy in his bed. The same red head from the day before was sprawled on his stomach, looking thoroughly debauched, and a little pale from loss of blood. Sebastian had been surprised by the heterosexual male. Usually they whined and squealed the first time, but this boy actually pleaded for it. The prim little preppy was a masochist, apparently. The demon smiled at the memory. He decided he'd keep the boy around for a while.

He instructed the boy to clean himself up and told him to start taking iron pills to keep his strength up before he left him. He had a certain curly haired virgin to find, and thanks to that single drop of blood, he'd be able to track him easily.

An hour later he slipped into the Lima Bean, scenting his prey.

.

.

.

Blaine stood in line, waiting to place his order, when someone spoke his name. The voice scent a frisson down his spine. He turned to look at the tall young man behind him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, actually. I heard you come here often. I was hoping we could talk some more."

.

.

.

Sebastian, felt a little thrill of victory. Blaine seemed to fall a little deeper under his spell as they sat down with their drinks. But suddenly something seemed to push back at his powers, and Blaine was pulling away from him again.

"Look, Sebastian, I have a boyfriend."

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

.

.

.

Kurt entered the Lima Bean, and almost immediately could tell something was wrong. A sensation of something filthy crawled over his skin, a fowl energy almost making him physically sick. What the hell was that?

And then he heard Blaine's voice. "He's really great."

He saw his boyfriend sitting with another boy he didn't recognize. The other boy was staring at Blaine as if he wanted to devour the younger male. Just looking at him made the unease Kurt was feeling intensify.

"Who's great?" Kurt asked, approaching the table.

.

.

.

Sebastian felt the spell snap as the boy spoke to Blaine. He didn't pay attention to the babbling coming from his prey. His focus was now completely on the other boy. The pale skin, the glasz eyes. _Light Walker._

The words echoed in Sebastian's mind. It was the only explanation. He had never encountered one before, but he had heard the legends, of course. A soul so pure that it radiated light. A soul so loving that it could protect those dear to it from the dwellers of the shadow worlds. A soul so perfect it was almost impossible to corrupt.

And this one was Blaine's boyfriend. As long as the two were together, Blaine would never fully fall under his power. He had to find a way to slip a wedge between them. And he had a plan.

He knew the pale boy would fall for his trap.

.

.

.

Kurt didn't know why he had agreed. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was losing Blaine somehow, but not in the way he feared. He knew there was no way his boyfriend would be seduced away by the creature that sat before them. And Kurt sensed that creature was the right word. That oily feeling of evil seem to seep from the boy with meerkat face.

So why did he say yes to meeting him at some seedy bar with Blaine? And now here they were, in the one place Kurt never imagined they would ever find themselves. And there was Blaine, intoxicated, and dancing with that Thing. Why had he said yes?

.

.

.

Kurofsky watched the demon dancing with the curly haired boy. When he had been sent to follow up on reports of a possible new demon in the Lima/Westerville area, he hadn't expected to find himself facing not only a creature of the shadow worlds, but the boy who had brought him to this world in the first place.

It wasn't until his infatuation with the Light Walker that he had learned of his true calling. He had never known there were other beings out there. He had never heard of the shadow worlds, or of the Society who hunted them.

It was the night of the prom when he had learned the truth. He had run out of the gym, confused, filled with so much rage. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He had just been running blindly. That was when he first encountered a demon. He had heard someone cry out in pain. He reacted instinctively, tracking the sound. He found a creature with a woman pinned to a tree. The thing had fangs buried in the terrified female's neck.

He'd tackled the vampire, and somehow found a long branch from a tree in his hands. He didn't remember grabbing it up, but without even thinking about what he was doing, he slammed the sharp end into the demon's chest. It had crumpled in to ash. He just sat there, staring at the branch for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. His mind was blank. He couldn't think.

A man had approached him. He'd introduced himself as Aleric Dieudonne. He explained about The Society of Light. He'd told David about the shadow worlds. And he explained that he, David Kurofsky, was born to be a Hunter.

Over the next several months, David had been trained to kill demons, but he had also learned about the other beings that existed in this world. Not all of them were evil. Among the other beings were Light Walkers. Not much was known about them. Only seven had ever been recorded in the history of the Society, which dated all the way back to shortly after the death of Christ.

They had only recently learned of the Light Walker known as Kurt Hummel. He had been the first one born in the past six hundred years. The last one they had records of had been Jeanne d'Arc, who apparently shared a common ancestor with the Hummels.

The Society explained to David that his connection to Kurt may not have anything to do with his burgeoning homosexuality, which had caused the confused young man to lash out at the smaller boy, but rather have been the Hunters' natural instinct to be near such a creature. He had worked with a Society counselor to learn how to differentiate his feelings of protection from those of attraction. He'd come to terms with his sexuality, and was now more confident in himself than he had been in years.

But it had still been a shock to come face to face with Kurt and his boyfriend tonight. He had given the pale boy his cover story, and had tried to warn him about the demon, but it was against the Society's rules to interfere without cause. So he had merely observed as Kurt insinuated himself between the creature and the curly haired boy. He had meant to follow them when they left, to make sure the vampire didn't attack them, but had literally run in to an incubus outside the bathroom. By the time he had lured the creature out the back door and destroyed it, the two boys and the demon were gone.

.

.

.

Kurt slipped in to the car, tears running down his face. He couldn't believe Blaine had walked away from him. He shouldn't have made a big deal about the way Blaine had been groping him. He should have just made some snarky remark and down played the fact that he was upset. He could have conjoled his boyfriend into behaving, and driven him home.

He had a terrible feeling that he had lost the boy forever. He didn't know what it was about Sebastian that made him feel like his skin was trying to peel itself off his bones and hide, he only knew that the man wanted something from Blaine, and would do anything to get it.

He wiped the tears from his face and pulled out of the parking lot. He had to find his boyfriend before someone or some _thing_ else did.

.

.

.

Blaine was beginning to sober up as he walked. He knew he shouldn't have behaved like that with Kurt. He didn't understand why he had done it. He'd felt strange from the moment they had arrived at the bar. The moment Sebastian's hand had touched his. He felt as if the unnaturally handsome male had cast some compulsion over him.

When he and Kurt had left the bar, he felt the other male stalking him. Somewhere in the back of his mind came the knowledge that if he just made love to Kurt, he would be safe. It had almost felt like his life depended on being with the man he loved. An almost desperation had come over him. Kurt had been right to push him away.

He was so lost in thought, he wasn't paying attention to where he was, or where he was going. He didn't see the shadow slip out of the alley beside him.

"Blaine."

The voice whispered, seeming to echo inside his skull. He froze, unable to move.

"Come to me, Blaine. Come, join me."

He felt his body give in to the command, though his mind shouted at him to fight. But a haze began to fall over his thoughts. He knew there was something he should remember. Something that could save him, but that seductive voice kept whispering to him, and all thoughts ceased as the shadow enveloped him.

.

.

.

Sebastian grinned in triumph as he pulled Blaine in closer. He had watched the interaction between him and the other boy in the parking lot. For the briefest of moments he thought that his plan might backfire on him. But the Light Walker had pulled away. They had argued, and now Blaine was his. As he leaned into the smaller boy, he could feel that he was still aroused.

Sebastian sighed. Such a shame he needed a virgin. He could have made the handsome young man his in every way possible. And they both would have enjoyed every moment of it.

He ignored his urges and pressed his lips to the pulse beating wildly in the boy's throat. Razor sharp fangs slid through flesh. Blaine gasped and moaned, panting as his arousal grew tenfold. He slid his arms around the much taller boy, never wanting the pleasure to end.


	4. Birds in a Cage

**A/N I apologize in advance to all the Niff-shippers out there! I promise I will make it up to you in later chapters!**

Birds in a Cage

Sebastian reveled in the high he was still feeling after taking Blaine's blood the night before. He knew he had taken more than he should have, but it had been too addicting to stop. He had forced himself to pull away only when the boy had gone limp in his arms.

He would have to wait until the boy was strong enough before he could drink again. There was still time, the blood moon was a month away. His species only had to drink the blood of a virgin three times before the blood moon rose every year. Blaine was bound to him now. He could call the boy to him whenever he wanted.

His only concern now was keeping that Light Walker away from his new plaything. For now, the compulsion he had placed on the curly haired boy would be enough. It gave Sebastian time to indulge in his other favorite pastime.

He had spied the two boys this morning as he had returned from his late night conquest. The tall blond had caught his eye first, but only because his form had blocked the view of the slightly shorter brunette he had been kissing. Sebastian had lured them both to his room, where he had entertained himself by watching the two boys make out, before insinuating himself between the pair. He'd drank from each of them as he'd screwed the blond senseless.

.

.

.

Blaine woke up in his own bed with no idea how he had gotten there. He thought back to the night before, trying to remember what had happened. And then it came to him. Kurt had rejected him.

That thought made anger rush through him. Kurt, so prim and prudish. Kurt, who thought he was too good for Blaine Anderson. Well screw Kurt Hummel. Blaine didn't need him.

Blaine got out of bed and went to take his shower. As he washed himself, another memory slid into his mind. Sebastian.

His body throbbed with pleasure at the memory of the tall boy kissing his neck. He couldn't remember what else the boy had done to him, just that he didn't want it to stop. It had felt so good. He couldn't wait to see him again.

.

.

.

Kurt felt miserable. He had driven around for two hours the night before, trying to find Blaine, before giving up and going home. He'd sent him a text, but hadn't gotten a response. Now he stood waiting by his boyfriend's locker, hoping to talk to him before class, but there was no sign of him. Sighing in defeat, he headed to his first class. He'd talk to Blaine at lunch.

But when lunch time came, he couldn't find Blaine right away. He finally found the boy in the courtyard, and was shocked by what he saw. It was Blaine, but some how different. No bow tie, no suspenders, no gel.

Instead of his usual jeans that stopped just short of his ankles, Blaine was wearing black leather pants that could have been painted on. His black Tshirt was skin tight and showed off every muscle. He wore black ankle boots with one inch heels. His hair was messily styled, not plastered down.

He looked like he'd been thoroughly fucked, and had enjoyed it. But what nearly brought Kurt to tears was the hickey prominently displayed on Blaine's throat.

"B-Blaine?" He all but choked out. The younger boy looked at him, but not in the way Kurt was used to. The look was one of indifference, almost as if the other boy didn't recognize him.

"Oh, Kurt. What do you want?" The way he'd said Kurt's name nearly destroyed the pale boy.

Kurt wanted to run away, to hide, to scream, to cry. But something held him there. "Ca-can I talk to you, alone, for moment?"

Blaine just shrugged indifferently and followed Kurt to the parking lot. The curly haired boy leaned against his car, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the taller boy. "So talk."

Kurt didn't know how to start. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I-I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. You were drunk, not thinking clearly, and I over reacted. I tried looking for you after I calmed down, but I couldn't find you. I sent you a text, but you never responded."

"Yeah, well, I was busy," Blaine sneered.

"W-with Sebastian?" Kurt asked. "Did he give you that?" He pointed at the mark over the vein on Blaine's neck.

"So what if he did?"

Kurt turned and walked away, trying to hold back the tears until he made it to his Navigator. He didn't know what had happened, but one thing was clear. That was _NOT_ his Blaine.

He drove out of the parking lot, blindly, not really sure where he was going. He didn't know what Sebastian had done to Blaine. He needed answers. He could go to Dalton and ask his friends on the Warblers, but he didn't want to run into Sebastian.

He pulled over in to a parking lot and pulled out his cell phone. Finding the number he was looking, he pushed SEND. The call was answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" The voice was thick and almost strained, which was odd.

"Jeff?" Kurt asked, wondering if he had somehow dialed the wrong number.

"Kurt?" Something wasn't right, the pale skinned boy could tell.

"Yes, Jeff, it's Kurt. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"What?" The response was breathy, and Kurt had been certain that he had heard someone else in the background moan, while another voice murmured something Kurt couldn't make out.

Kurt hesitated, but then proceeded to ask the question he needed to know. "What do you know about Sebastian Smythe?"

"Sebastian? Why? Is this about Blaine?" This time there was no doubt about the moaning coming from someone else in the room, and the low chuckle Kurt recognized. Jeff's voice came again. "Listen Kurt, stay away from Blaine. He doesn't want to see you anymore. He belongs to Sebastian now."

"Oh, please, not you too, Jeff. Where's Nick? Let me talk to Nick, Please, Jeff."

The blond boy just chuckled as an unmistakable cry of pleasure came through the phone. "Nick's a little tied up right now. Good bye, Kurt."

Kurt dropped the phone on to the dash, and put his head down on the steering wheel, crying. He didn't know what was going on. How had Sebastian gotten to Jeff and Nick? Those two were crazy about each other.

 _You thought Blaine was crazy about you, too._

Kurt was jolted out of his thoughts when the passenger side door was jerked open and a large figure slid inside.

"We need to talk, Hummel."


	5. Boyfriends, Demons, and Revelations

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days. Hubby was hogging the computer. Hope you all are enjoying this so far.**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**

Boyfriends, Demons, and Revelations

Blaine watched Kurt drive away. Outwardly, he looked like he couldn't care less. But inside his mind a voice was screaming.

 _Oh god, what have I done? Kurt! Come back! No! Help me!_

Blaine frowned, and took a step towards his car, intending to go after the other boy, but then another voice whispered in his mind. Dark, seductive, drowning out the louder voice.

 _He rejected you. He doesn't care. You are better off without him. Let him go._

The voice was Sebastian's, and filled him with the memory of the pleasure they'd shared. He closed his eyes, then turned and walked back into the school, forgetting all about Kurt.

.

.

.

"Da-Dave?" Kurt said, surprised to see his former bully slipping into the seat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, I'm here to help you." Kurt just stared at him for a moment. There was something different about him. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but decided to trust his instincts, which were telling him to listen to the other boy. He nodded and waited.

"Good, now you need to drive while I talk. I'll tell you were to go. For now get on the freeway heading north."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm going to take you to some people who can help us deal with your problem."

Kurt glanced at him for a moment, before turning back to the road and pulling on to the on ramp. "And how would you know about my problem?"

"Your boyfriend is being pursued by a demon. We suspect a connubial demon."

"A sex demon? What, don't look so surprised, I know plenty of Latin words. I'm more surprised that _you_ know it."

Karofsky just shrugged. "I've learned a lot of new words in the past few months. Take the next exit and turn left. It'll be about six miles down the road on the right."

Kurt glanced at the other boy again, and suddenly realized what was different about him. Or part of it anyway. He seemed so much more confident in himself. "Ok, so this Sebastian Smythe is a sex demon?"

"We think so. Connubial demons feed on sexual energy."

"So the bastard wants to screw my boyfriend?"

"No. He needs Blaine to remain a virgin."

"But you sai-"

"It's complicated. Yes, they feed off of sexual energies, but each year they must drink the blood of a virgin three times before the blood moon rises, or they begin to age. He's already bitten your boy once, last night."

"How do you know that?"

"Aside from the glaringly obvious hickey he was sporting this morning?" Karofsky asked. "Didn't you notice anything else different about his appearance?"

Kurt thought back to his confrontation with the man he loved more than any other. He forced himself not to think about the bad boy clothes, which had actually been kind of _hot._ He focused on the beloved face. "He looked older."

"Exactly. The demon is steeling Blaine's youth, literally. Each time he drinks from him, your boyfriend will get older, until he is nothing but a withered husk."

Kurt was silent as he considered this. "So, if Blaine wasn't a virgin anymore, Fangface would lose interest?"

"It's not that simple. The demon has created bond with your boy. He can call him at will, and he can control him. Right now he's probably under compulsion to either stay away from you, or drive you away. If you tried to be intimate with him now, it would almost be rape. Pull over there, into that driveway."

Kurt frowned at the building indicated. It was the only structure for a few miles. "It's a church."

"Not anymore. Welcome to the home of The Society of Light."

.

.

.

.

Karofsky led him into the abandoned church, and down a set of stairs hidden behind the ruined pulpit. He was led through a set of double doors into a brightly lit room roughly the size of a football field, completely hidden underground.

There were several people in the room, some of them sitting at computers, others skimming through books that looked extremely old and fragile.

In one corner was what appeared to be an exercise area where several people appeared to be doing some type of martial arts. The man leading the exercise glanced up when the two boys entered, and whispered something to one of the others, before walking towards Kurt and Dave.

He smiled brightly at Karofsky, who smiled in return as the older man hugged him, and gently kissed him. Kurt just looked on, a questioning eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.

"Kurt, this is Aleric Dieudonne, my mentor, trainer, and boyfriend. Aleric, Kurt Hummel."

The older male looked Kurt over with an air of awe, as if he were being introduced to royalty. "Mr. Hummel, it is an honor to actually meet you in person. The Society has been in a state of perpetual excitement when we learned of you."

"Uh, that's not creepy at all." Kurt snarked. "What is the Society, and why have you been spying on me?"

"The Society of Light monitors the dwellers of the Shadow Worlds who prey on humans," Karofsky explained. "Demons like the one targeting your boyfriend. Preternatural beings that feed on the innocent."

"Ok, I get that part, but what exactly does this have to do with me?"

"Not all preternatural beings are evil," Aleric explained. "You are one of the rarest of preternatural beings, one of the good ones. You are a Light Walker."

"Oooookay. Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really need to get going. So many things to do, and there is a sale going on at the mall, so-"

"Kurt, relax, no one here is going to hurt you," Aleric smiled, trying to reassure the pale boy. "If you'll let me explain, I promise we'll help you save Mr. Anderson."

Kurt examined the two men standing in front of him. "Fine, start talking. What is a Light Walker, and what makes you think I'm one?"

"Let's go to the dining room and get some coffee. I'll explain everything." Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at table in what looked like a hospital cafeteria, although the coffee was much better than the swill usually to be had in such places.

"Ok, so, Light Walkers. Start talking." Kurt sat back, sipping his beverage.

Aleric took a deep breath and began. "Not much is known about Light Walkers. You are only the seventh known to exist. All of you have a single common ancestor, the very first Light Walker, Mary of Nazareth."

"Wait a minute, I may not be religious or anything, but I know who Mary of Nazareth was. The Mother of Christ? You think I am depended from her?"

"Yes. While Jesus was her first born son, he was not her only child. Historical records showed that she and Joseph had several offspring together. You are directly descended from her third son."

"And you know this how?"

"The Society was founded shortly after the death of Christ. We've kept records from the very beginning, including a fairly extensive genealogy of the descendants of Mary of Nazareth. I can show you your family tree, and how you are related to each of the other five Light Walkers. You are the first one we've found since Jeanne d'Arc. The others were scattered over the centuries before that."

"Joan of Arc? I'm related to Joan of Arc?"

"Distantly, yes. Some type of very distant cousin that I'm sure I couldn't really begin to explain."

Kurt just sat there, looking back and forth between the two males sitting across from him, trying to decide if he was being punked. The earnest looks on their faces, coupled by the sincerity in Dave's eyes, made him think they were telling the truth, or at least believed they were. "Ok, fine. You still haven't told me what a Light Walker is."

Aleric sighed. "The truth is, we don't know exactly. We've never studied one before. Our mission has always been to just observe those dwellers who do no harm. We fight the evil ones when necessary, but we leave the peaceful ones alone. All we really know about Light Walkers is that their souls are some how different than other people's. Purer, stronger. The tend to form stronger bonds with those they love, and something about them keeps the darker entities of the Shadow Worlds from being able to corrupt them."

He paused and glanced at Karofsky, then glanced down at the table before continuing. "We were, um, hoping you would allow us to take a blood and tissue sample so that we could study it, see if we can figure out what makes yo different."

"WHAT?" Kurt jumped to his feet. Karofsky stood more slowly, hands out placatingly.

"Kurt, think about it. If they can figure out what it is about you and your kind that makes you demon proof, maybe they can use it to save your boy friend!"

That stopped Kurt in his tracks. He sighed, and then whined, "I hate needles."


	6. Confesions and Curtain Calls

Confessions and Curtain Calls

Kurt allowed the Society scientists to take their samples, cursing Sebastian Smythe through out the ordeal. Meanwhile, Karofsky filled him in on how he came to join the Society, his training, and a little more history on demons.

As they were walking out of the seemingly abandoned church a couple of hours later, Dave put his hand on Kurt's elbow and stopped him. "Listen, I really want to apologies again for the way I treated you. The only excuse I can make was that I was scared and confused. The Society has helped me understand myself much better, and Aleric has helped me come to terms with my feelings."

Kurt studied him for a moment, then nodded. "I'm actually happy for you, Dave. If we manage to save Blaine and vanquish Smythe, maybe we can go on a double date sometime."

The both laughed at that. "You'll get him back, Kurt. I promise. First we need to get to Dalton and see just how much damage he's done."

.

.

.

Trent could tell something was wrong. Throughout the day, each of the Warblers had received a text, one by one. Each one had been summoned to Nick and Jeff's dorm room. They'd be gone for a while, and when they returned, there would be something... _off_...about them. At first he couldn't pinpoint it. It wasn't until Thad glanced at him during dinner that he realized what it was. Their eyes were wrong. It was like something inhuman was staring at him. Something cold and lifeless.

At about the same moment he became aware of this, his cell phone chimed, indicating a text message. Filled with dread, he glanced at the screen. The name he saw there surprised him, and he opened the message quickly.

 _Urgent. Meet me at the duck pond now. Life or death.-K_

Life or Death? What did Kurt mean by that? He wondered as he gathered up his bag, trying to act normal, not wanting those disturbing eyes following him. He didn't rush, acted as if he was distracted looking for something in his satchel as he left the dining hall. When he reached the duck pond, he looked around, not seeing the fair skinned boy anywhere.

Suddenly an arm reached out from behind a massive oak tree, pulling him in to it's shadows. The large male definitely _wasn't_ Kurt. "Have they gotten to you yet?"

Trent just looked at the stranger. "Who?"

A flash of movement to his side caught his eye. "Kurt! Oh thank god! What the hell is going on?"

"It's ok, Dave, let him go. Trent! I'm so glad you are okay! I was afraid Sebastian had gotten you too!"

"Sebastian? Damn, that makes sense. I knew there was something weird about him. And now the Warblers are walking around like the pod people from Invasion of the Body Snatchers."

"All of them?" Kurt asked, dismayed.

"Yeah, one by one through out the day they got called in to Jeff's room, and when they came back, it was like they were strangers."

Karofsky swore viciously. "He's building a entourage. He'll use them to keep Blaine away from you until he's finished with him."

"Blaine? What's going on? And who are you?"

"Dave Karofsky, Trent Nixon. Dave is a demon slayer."

"Karofsky? Isn't that the guy who-"

"Old news, Trent. Pay attention. Dave kills demons. Sebastian Smythe is a sex demon who wants my boyfriend's virgin blood. He's using sex and some kind of mind control to turn the Warblers into his servants."

"So why hasn't he tried to take control of me?" Trent asked.

"I don't know. If you get called in, text me and I'll try and get you out of there. In the meantime, I need you to keep an eye on things here and let me know what is going on. I need to find Blaine and try to break the compulsion he's under before Sebastian feeds from him again."

"He probably won't try again tonight," Karofsky put in. "He'll still be feeling the high from feeding last night, plus all the sexual energy from today. He'll need another day or so to pull himself together."

"So we have until tomorrow night?" Kurt asked, and then a look of horror crossed his face. "Crap! The play is tomorrow night. All the Warblers are going to be there."

"So?" Trent asked.

"So, I need to find Blaine before then."

.

.

.

Blaine woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a feeling of dread. He had a hazy memory of Kurt trying to talk to him, and himself pushing his glasz eyed angel away. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew there was something wrong, but he couldn't fathom it. He needed to talk to Kurt.

He glanced at his alarm clock, and swore. He was late for school. And then it hit him. The play was tonight. He scrambled to get ready. He fumbled around, trying to find his phone, but it was nowhere to be found. He swore again, but gave up searching. He didn't have time for it.

He arrived at the school in time for his second class of the day, math. He was still so lost in thought he didn't hear a word the teacher said at all. Same thing in his next class, English. He had lunch next, and was desperate to see Kurt, to talk to him, to apologize and try and figure out what was happening to him. He searched for the pale boy, but didn't see him anywhere.

.

.

.

Kurt had tried to call Blaine several times the night before, but got no answer. He'd waited by his locker again this morning, hoping to catch him there, but once again Blaine wasn't there. He texted him again on the way to second period. It wasn't until he was heading to his third period French class that his phone buzzed, indicating he had a text message.

 _ **Kurt, something isn't right with me. I need you, please. Meet me at my place ASAP. -B**_

Kurt almost dropped his phone as he turned back down the hall and rushed to his car. He heard someone call his name, he thought it might be Santana, but he didn't stop. He had to get to Blaine before Sebastian could get his tenterhooks into him again.

He reached his car, throwing his books and phone down on the passenger seat and was about to get in when strong arms grabbed him from behind. A cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. The over powering sent of ether had him struggling for air, but blackness edged his vision, and his struggles grew weaker. After a moment he slumped as the darkness overtook him.

.

.

.

He blinked slowly as consciousness returned gradually. At first he couldn't understand what was happening, but as he woke more fully, memories came clearer, and he started to fight again, but found he couldn't move. His wrists were bound behind him, and tied to some sort of beam or structure, his legs tied together as well. He tried to scream in protest, but found he was also gagged with his own scarf.

Once he realized he couldn't free himself, he stopped struggling and looked around at his surroundings. The room was dark, no lights were on, and he could see curtains blocking out most of the sunlight from the windows. In the minimal light that did penetrate, he could see shapes that might have been couches, and what was most likely a piano. The room was familiar. He'd spent many hours here once upon a time. The Warbler's rehearsal room.

He began trying to untie himself, but what ever they bound him with was too tight. He had no idea what time it was, how long he had been unconscious. Suddenly he heard a door open and close, and foot steps approached him.

He was surprised to see the tall blond boy standing over him.

"So, awake at last," Jeff smirked down at him. "I have a message for you from Sebastian. He said to tell you to give up. You can't beat him. Soon Blaine will be his, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Kurt screamed into his gag and began struggling harder, but the boy who had once been his friend just laughed at his efforts. "See you around, angel. I've got a play to attend."

Kurt watched the other boy go, tears streaming down his face in frustration. How could this be happening? Just a few days ago he had been so sure of his and Blaine's love for each other, their future all but written in the stars. But now some demon spawn was trying to blackout those stars and steal the love of his life. This was so unfair!

He rested his head back on whatever he was bound to and silently wept for his inability to protect his boyfriend. He was so busy wallowing in misery, he didn't notice the curtain on the far side of the room parting, or the large figure slipping inside.

It wasn't until the face of Karofsky entered his line of vision that he realized he was no longer alone. He tried to talk through the gag, but the larger boy just shushed him. He was quickly untied and helped to his feet, removing the gag. "How did you know where I was?"

"Trent called me. He saw them sneaking you into the building. Come on, let's get out of here."

They climbed out through the window and rushed for Karofsky's truck. "We have to hurry, Sebastian and his followers left for Lima almost an hour ago. Aleric is going to meet us there."

Kurt just nodded and rubbed his writs, which were rubbed raw from the Dalton ties that had bound them. He glanced at the time on the dashboard and groaned. "Artie is going to kill me. I was supposed to be in custom fifteen minutes ago!"

Karofsky glanced at him oddly. "There is a blood sucking sex demon on the lose who wants your boy toy and you're worried about missing your curtain call?"

"Sebastian won't be able to touch Blaine before the play, there will be too many people around. Besides, the show must go all over the place, or something."

Karofsky snorted, but began driving faster.


	7. Plays and Players

**A/N Sorry I've only been posting every other day or so, the next couple of chapters should go a little faster.**

 **Please review and let me know if you like the story, or if you want to strangle me for what I did to Niff!**

Plays and Players

"Kurt! Where the hell have you been? You're on in ten minutes and you aren't even in costume!" Artie yelled the second he ran into the dressing room.

"I'm so sorry, someone decided to ply a joke and lock me up in a shed!" Kurt lied, rushing to get changed. "Where's Blaine?"

"In the other dressing room with Rachel, and that's no excuse for being late! You should have gotten yourself out sooner!"

He rolled his eyes at the director's rant and finished dressing. He sat down and quickly and expertly applied his make-up, then dashed out into the hall just as Blaine and Rachel exited the other dressing room down the hall.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" The dark haired boy called out. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! About yesterd-"

"Don't worry about that right now, we need to talk, it's important!"

"Of course, let's go ba-"

"Places! Kurt, come on, let's get to your mark!" Artie shouted.

Kurt growled in frustration. "Please, Blaine, what ever happens, wait for me backstage after the show. Don't talk to anyone else or go anywhere until then, okay?"

"I said places, Kurt! Now!" Artie yelled. The glasz eyed boy ignored him.

"Please Blaine, it's promise me!"

"Of course, Kurt! I'll be right here!"

He Kissed the curly haired boy on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I love you. Remember that, please, no matter what! I Love you!"

And then he ran off to take his position.

.

.

.

Despite everything, the play was a huge success. Kurt had no idea how he managed to make it through. He could see Sebastian and the Warblers in the audience, leering at him. He also spotted Aleric, sitting in the back row, watching the demon and his followers. He knew Karofsky was hiding somewhere in the building. They'd all agreed it would raise too many questions for the former student to be seen.

After the final bows, and the curtain dropped, Kurt fought his way backstage. He saw Blaine at the end of the hall.

"Blaine!" He called, rushing forward. Suddenly his way was blocked by eight figures in blazers. He looked at each of them in frustration, but the last face in the row sent Kurt's heart plummeting. "Trent?"

.

.

.

Blaine paced in the small hallway backstage. He felt edgy, confused. He knew he loved Kurt, and that Kurt loved him. He didn't understand why he had been acting so strange the last couple of days. The only thing he knew for certain was that he needed Kurt now, more than anything else ever.

He spun around when he heard Kurt shout his name. He smiled and took a step towards him, but stopped when he saw the Warblers step out in front of the pale boy. He frowned, and started forward again.

"Guys? What's going on?" He said, taking a few more steps before a whispered voice behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Blaine?" Sebastian drawled seductively.

Blaine blinked, his mind beginning to spin. What was he doing? Where was he going? He blinked again, eyes focusing on the fair skinned boy surrounded by blazers. He took another step forward. He needed to get to Kurt, but it felt like he was moving through knee deep mud.

"Blaine, turn around. Come to me."

Blaine hesitated, his eyes going unfocused as that voice crawled up his spine. His heart raced and his breathing became erratic.

"Come, Blaine. I can make you feel so good. Just turn around."

A low moan echoed from the curly haired boy, just before he slowly turned to the demon.

.

.

.

Kurt struggled against the Warblers, who had pinned his arms to his sides, a hand over his mouth to prevent him from calling out. He watched in helpless terror as Blaine turned and walked back to the taller boy. What cut through him like a knife though, was the warm smile the shorter boy gave the demon.

Sebastian looked towards him, smug smile firmly on his evil face. The Bastard winked as he drew Blaine in. He leaned in and lick the artery along Blaine's throat, then with one last malicious grin at Kurt, he struck, razor sharp fangs piercing flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Kurt could hear the sounds of pleasure his boyfriend was making. Whimpers and sighs and moans. Tears began tracking down his face, and then shattering pain filled his skull, just before the world went dark.

.

.

.

He woke slowly, a strange sensation thrumming through his body. It took hime a moment to recognize it as the vibrations from a moving vehicle. He opened his eyes and found himself spread out on the backseat of his Navigator. He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his head and he moaned.

"Careful, they hit you pretty hard."

"Karofsky?" Kurt asked, trying to sit up once more, slower this time "What happened?"

"That Trent tricked me. I didn't realize he'd been compromised. He trapped me in a broom closet during the last act. By the time Aleric found me and let me out, it was too late. We found you unconscious backstage."

"Where's Blaine?"

Karofsky sighed. "Sebastian took him with him. We're following them now. Aleric is driving my pickup behind us. Looks like we're heading back to Dalton."

.

.

.

Blaine didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered was waiting for Kurt backstage. Now he seemed to be in some kind of store room or pantry, with no windows. The only door was locked, he'd checked. He'd screamed for someone to let him out, but no one seemed to have heard him.

He sat down against a wall, clutching his head, which was pounding again. What was happening to him? He was afraid. He kept hearing Kurt's voice from earlier whispering in his ear. _I love you! Remember, no matter what happens, I love you!_

Kurt would come for him, he knew it. Kurt would rescue him, and everything would be fine. It had to be.

.

.

.

"I called in reinforcements." Aleric whispered as they stopped a mile down the road from the Academy. "ETA is five minutes."

Kurt paced restlessly around the parking lot they were waiting in. _Think, think, think. How can I protect Blaine?_ Sebastian wanted Blaine because he was a virgin. He'd drank his blood twice now. Would Blaine be safe for the rest of the night, or would Sebastian rush it and feed from him again?

Kurt glanced up at the illuminated sign in front of him, and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

"Where are you going?" Karofsky asked.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get something real quick."

Without looking back, he disappeared into the Walgreen's pharmacy.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N Ok, we're getting close to the end here! I really hope you've all enjoyed this! I'll be starting a couple more stories soon, too.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review, let me know how much you love it, or how evil you think I am for corrupting our favorite Birdies!**

The Best Laid Plans...

There were ten of them, plus Kurt. They slipped into the building from various entrances and stealthily made there way through the seemingly deserted corridors. Kurt was kept near the back of the group, not being trained in these types of missions.

Kurt didn't mind being at the back. It gave him a chance to think about what he had to do. This wasn't the way he had planned things to happen. None of this was what he wanted, but he would do anything to save Blaine. He was quickly coming to realize he needed the curly haired boy. Needed him so he could breathe. Needed him so he had a reason to wake up in the morning. He just needed Blaine, full stop, period.

The group began making it's way up the stairs, but some instinct told Kurt that was the wrong way. Blaine wasn't up there. Silently, he slid away, unnoticed by the group. Following his heart, he made his way towards the kitchen. He had no idea why he was so sure that Blaine was this way, but he couldn't turn around.

A shout from upstairs made him stop in his tracks. More shouts came. They'd been found out. Kurt began to run, following the compulsion within him to where he knew Blaine would be.

.

.

.

Blaine began pacing. He'd gone over every inch of the pantry, but couldn't find anything that could help him escape. He was getting restless. Somewhere above him he heard a shout. More shouts followed. He strode towards the door, not sure what to expect. It flew open before he reached it.

He had never been so happy to see porcelain skin and glasz eyes in his life. "Kurt! Thank god! Let's get out of here!"

The older boy didn't even seem to hear him. Instead he slammed the door shut and began barricading it. "Honey, what are you doing?"

Suddenly Kurt launched himself at the shorter male, kissing him hard on the mouth. Blaine just stood there in shock for a moment. Instinct had him kissing back, but his mind was too busy trying to understand what was going on to fully engage in the heated moment.

He gently broke the kiss and pulled back. "Sweety, I'm very happy to see you too, but we need to get out of here!"

"There's no time! Sebastian knows we're here. I can't let him get near you before we have se-" Kurt couldn't get the last word out, his face blushing so red he look like he had a sunburn.

"Have what? What's going on, Kurt? I don't know what has been happening to me the last few days. Please, just tell me what is going on?"

Kurt sighed in resignation. "We don't have a lot of time, so to make a long story short, Sebastian is a vampire who needs to drink virgin blood three times before the blood moon rises, and he's already drank your blood twice. Now can I please take your virginity to save your life?"

Blaine just stood there blankly, blinking repeatedly. More shouts sounded from someplace above them, and they seemed to get louder. Kurt grew impatient and pulled the curly haired boy in for another kiss. Blaine didn't protest.

"This isn't how I wanted my first time to be," Kurt mumbled between kisses, as he began undressing his boyfriend. "I don't care though. I love you and I would do anything for you. You know that, don't you, Blaine?"

"I love you too, Kurt. I promise I'll make it up to you." He began undressing the pale boy as they continued to kiss. Kurt pulled an item out of his pants pocket and set it on the shelf beside them before Blaine began to push them off. And just like that they were both nude.

Both boys suddenly seemed to recall that this was the first time they had seen each other naked at the same moment. Slowly they pulled away, looking each other over. When they started kissing again, it was slower, deeper, until both of them were so completely aroused they forgot about where they were and what was happening outside the room.

Kurt moaned as Blaine reached between them and began to stroke him. The glasz eyed angel blindly reached for the item he had set on the shelf beside them. Blaine gasped when the cold lube touched his opening. "Sorry, no time to warm it up." Kurt moaned.

Despite the impending danger, Kurt took his time, preparing his love carefully. And then they were one.

They both gasped and cried out. Once they were used to the sensations, they began moving in rhythm, hearts and breathing in near perfect sync. Someone tore the door off the hinge, and the barricade was thrown aside, but neither boy even noticed. Sebastian screamed his rage as the boys came together, crying out in pleasure.

Kurt kissed Blaine once more, then turned to face the demon, an unabashed smirk on his face. "You lose, bastard. Blaine is Mine. Run along and find another plaything."

"You'll pay for this, Light Walker. I'll make sure you suffer!" The demon disappeared into the shadows, and Kurt turned back to the younger boy. They rested their foreheads on each other's, both still feeling aftershocks of their pleasure.

Neither of them seemed inclined to move for several minutes, until they heard Karofsky's voice calling out. "Kurt? Blaine? Where are you guys?"

Suddenly realizing that they were still naked, the two pulled away from each other and quickly began dressing in silence. Kurt looked over at Blaine, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore, and he began to giggle, and then to laugh uncontrollably. Blaine looked at him curiously, then turned to see what had the other boy impersonating a hyena. When he saw it, he began to laugh too, which is how Karofsky and his team found them second later.

"Are you two ok?" Karofsky asked, wondering if the two had been drugged or something.

"Perfectly fine." Kurt laughed.

"Never better." Blaine added, still smirking. The Society members exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kurt finally managed to ask.

"He escaped, and took his followers with him. I don't think we've seen the last of them, though." Aleric sighed.

Both Blaine and Kurt sobered at that news.

"Come on, we'll go back to the Society's sanctuary and we can talk, make plans." The older man said, turning out of the room.

.

.

.

It was shortly before dawn when Kurt and Blaine slipped into the latter's bedroom. Despite everything that happened that night, they were both in good spirits. The discussions with the Society members were optimistic. Sebastian still had a month to find another virgin to feed from, and they all agreed that it would be unlikely that the demon would reappear before then.

As they lay down on Blaine's bed, Kurt was still giddy. "I can't believe the first time I had sex was against a shelf full of coffee beans!"

Blaine chuckled, "Oh, the irony!" He kissed his angel again. "How would you feel about having your second time be in a bed?"

Kurt smiled widely and kissed him back, slipping his tongue between his lover's lips.

.

.

.

 _ONE MONTH LATER_

"He's back..."


	9. Bad Moon

**A/N I meant to have this last chapter finished and posted on Friday, but between son's Cub Scout Pinewood derby and food poisoning, I only just got caught up with everything.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this story. I had to fiddle with the time line a little, and moved the events of the Michael episode forward a couple of weeks. I hope you all don't mind.**

 **I'll be posting a funny one shot sometime this week called The Spy...No, The OTHER Spy. I'll also be starting a new story soon, but don't have a title for it just yet.**

 **For now, here's the conclusion of He's Evil, Blaine, E V I L.**

Bad Moon

 _ **One Month Later...**_

"What do you mean, he's back?" Kurt asked, agitated.

Blaine looked miserable as he replied. "I can feel him. I'm scared, Kurt!"

Kurt studied the younger boy, who now looked much older. After Sebastian had feed off him the second time, Blaine had looked like a man in his mid thirties rather than a high school student. They'd managed to hide this fact from most of the student body at William McKinley High School through Kurt's adept skill with makeup and a box of dark brown hair dye.

"Well, we know he won't be after your blood anymore. That whole virgin thing being well and truly vanquished," He smiled, remembering not only that first time in the pantry, but the numerous times since. It seemed that once that genie was out of the bottle, there was no getting it back. They seemed unable to help themselves. All it took was one brush of the hands or even a simple look, and they were dragging each other off to some secluded location for some mutual gratification.

"No, I don't think he is after me this time." Blaine said, still frowning. "It's you I'm afraid for. He said he'd punish you for interfering, remember?"

"I'm not afraid. Light Walker, remember? He can't corrupt me."

"That doesn't mean he can't hurt you, Kurt. Please, be careful, for me?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him. "Anything for you, Love."

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lady Lips? Tall Dark and Wanky is out to get you, after all." Santana snarked as they made their way to the car park where they were to meet the Warblers. She was the only other person beside Kurt and Blaine who knew the truth about Sebastian. "If what Gandalf the Grey here says is true, maybe you should stay in the car while we deal with this."

"Thank you, Santana, your concern is appreciated, but I'm not backing down from this demon."

Blaine had already had this argument with him a half dozen times since Sebastian had shown up at the Lima Bean the day before. He was certain the creature had something planned for Kurt, but the pale boy seemed unphased. Actually the glasz eyed boy seemed almost eager to face the demon again.

The rest of the New Directions had insisted on coming along, unaware of the danger they were facing. Blaine didn't like where this was heading, and when the music started, he kept his focus on the tall sex demon. He caught a glimpse of the slushie cup making it's way to Smythe's hands, and without even thinking, he leapt in front of his boyfriend.

.

.

.

"It was demon blood," Karofsky informed the pale skin boy. "We've got him sedated, to keep the corruption from spreading to quickly."

Kurt swore in agitation. "He was aiming for me. The demon blood was meant for me, but why?"

Aleric spoke up from the book he was reading. "He may have been attempting to neutralize your Light Walker blood, to weaken it, in an attempt to corrupt you."

"Would it have worked?" Kurt asked, voice hollow.

"I don't know. As we told you, not much is known of Light Walkers. We're still analyzing the samples you gave us. Sebastian seems to believe it would have, though."

.

.

.

Santana paced restlessly. She didn't like this plan, but it was the only chance they had. New Directions still had no clue what was really going on. Kurt had told them some bullshit line about rock salt in the slushie, and they bought it. Kurt had assured her that they would play their part in this plan better if they didn't know the truth. Hell, she wished she didn't know the truth.

She took her place on stage with the others, and watched the Warblers file in. She studied the tall boy she knew to be something other than humane. He'd probably be good looking if he didn't have that evil smirk on his face.

Once more music began playing, the difference this time was that the bird boys just sat watching impassively.

.

.

.

Kurt smiled and moved gracefully with the music, his confidence in his body's appeal apparent. He danced seductively, flirting with the danger in front of him. And it was working. Sebastian watched him like a cobra watching a mouse, ready to pounce. Kurt flitted closer, taunting the taller boy, remaining just out of reach.

As the song played on, Kurt continued to inch closer and then pull back, again and again, until the music came to an end, and he was directly in front of the evil being. And Sebastian was at the end of his control. He reached out and seized Kurt, pulling him in, kissing him hard. Kurt forced himself to relax into the kiss, despite the mutters and confused shouts from his fellow Glee clubbers.

He reached up and cupped the back of Sebastian's head, fisting into the hair there. He tugged the taller man's head back and twisted his head, baring his neck. The temptation was too much, and the vampire struck. Kurt gasped, shocked by how good the bite felt. He couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure as Sebastian drew in the first swallow of his hot, thick blood.

Suddenly the demon pulled away, all but throwing Kurt away from him. "No! What have you done?"

"Light Walker blood. Apparently it works as demon repellent." Kurt's voice was slightly slurred as he pulled himself to his feet.

Sebastian cried out and fell to his knees as a thick, black, oily substance began to pour from his mouth, nose, and ears. "Dude, what is that stuff?" Finn asked, confused.

The creature that had inhabited the body of Sebastian Smythe gathered what was left of it's self and formed a thick shadowy form, before rushing to the closest body and forcing itself into the form.

The female body writhed and spasmed as the creature began to posses it. After a moment there was silence, and then she turned and smiled at Kurt. "You may have won this battle, but not the war, Light Walker. I shall destro-" She stopped in mid sentence, a look of confusion crossing her face. "What is the meaning of this? I control this body now! Stop fighting me!"

Kurt smirked at the dark haired girl. "You may be a sex demon, but you're no match for Satan. Now, Santana!"

The Latina drew something from her pocket, and began blowing into it. The thick oily substance was expelled from her body, and trapped inside the gadget the Society had given them for this occasion. "Yuck! That thing tastes worse than the crap they call ethnic food here in Lima." Santana declared.

"Ok, would someone please explain what is going on here?" The question was asked by Jeff, the blond Warbler. "The last thing I remember was talking to Nick in the hallway outside our dorm at Dalton. How did we get here?"

"You don't remember anything from the last month?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Month! What do you mean month?" This question came from Trent.

Kurt studied all of the Warblers, noticing the confused expressions in their suddenly returned to normal eyes. And the rest of New Directions were also demanding explanations, but before he answered anybody, he took out his phone and called Karofsky.

"Yeah, you were right about my blood. The trap thingy worked. Santana captured the demon formerly known as Sebastian Smythe. How is Blaine?"

"He's fine, he woke up a few minutes ago, no sign of corruption, but we may keep him here a few days for observation, just in case."

"I want to see him, tonight."

"Not a problem. There is a team on it's way to collect the demon now."

"Thanks, Karofsky."

"Hey Bro," Finn began, approaching the smaller boy. "What's going on here, Dude? What was all that with you kissing that other guy? What about Blaine, Dude? Not cool!"

Kurt laughed, in spite of everything else. "First off, don't call me Dude. And second, it's a long story. Let's all go back to the choir room so we can sit down and talk about it."

.

.

.

An hour later, having finished telling the story of the sex demon, Karofsky the demon hunter, and the fall of the house Dalton, Kurt sat back and listened to the rapidly rising voices as people shouted over each either, all wanting answers to their questions. He sighed inwardly, a headache growing.

"Guys! Enough already! Can't you see that Porcelain is exhausted? What didn't you understand the first time around? Sex demon wanted virgin blood, set his sights on the Hobbit. Mayor of Twinkville there had the remedy and gave it to shorty, making the creature mad. McSlutFace tried to get revenge, but was outsmarted by ticklemedollface. The end."

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or be offended by Santana's description of the events. "Thank you, Satan. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to go check on Blaine, and then I am going to sleep for a week."

As he walked out of the room, both New Directions and Warblers began to talk over themselves again. Everyone except Jeff and Nick, who were off in a corner, by themselves. He over heard their conversation as he passed.

"I am so sorry, Babe. I don't know how I let him get inside my head like that!" Jeff sobbed into the shorter boy's shoulder.

"It's ok, Hon. He messed with all of our heads. I know you didn't mean any of those things."

They'd discovered that some of the Warblers had started remembering certain things that had happened over the month they'd been in the demon's control.

Nick rubbed the taller boy's back. "Besides, I actually liked some of the tings he made us do." He confessed, blushing furiously.

Jeff looked at him, surprised. "You-you did? What things?"

.

.

.

Blaine returned to school a few days later, once more looking like a teenage dream. Kurt was very attentive to his handsome boyfriend, bringing him flowers and showering him with gifts, but the best thing in Blaine's mind, were the occasional small PDAs Kurt had begun sharing in the hallways, staking his claim on the curly haired boy.

"You know I love you, don't you, Kurt?" He asked on Friday afternoon.

"Of course! I love you too! You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They hugged, before splitting to head to their last classes, History for Blaine, and Social Studies for Kurt. Just before Kurt entered the class room, his cell phone chimed, announcing a text message. It was from Karofsky. He stopped to read it, and a look of horror crossed his face.

.

.

.

Three hallways down, Blaine slid into his seat, smirking at the teenagers milling innocently around him. His normally hazel eyes slowly darkened to pitch black pools, completely wiping out even the whites. His grin turned to a smile of pure evil as he contemplated the feast before him...

The End


End file.
